


The Way to a Man's Heart

by Pearly_Pornography



Category: Litchi Hikari Club | Lychee Light Club
Genre: Blood, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Emetophilia, M/M, Masochism, Ryona, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:58:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8146645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearly_Pornography/pseuds/Pearly_Pornography
Summary: Zera discovers a new kink.





	

He'd never done this to a person. Jaibo had tortured many animals, but never a human being. And certainly not his lord, his lover, Zera. It made him sweat and sputter and his knees shook in their sockets.

"...Are the ropes tight enough?"

Zera was held to a support beam in the hideout, arms tied behind it with his shirt and jacket. He still wore his pants, though they were unceremoniously half-zipped to reveal his inward-dipping stomach. Jaibo unintentionally groped at his own crotch, heart pounding at nine-million beats per second. "Oh, Zera. You're divine. You're, you're, you're glamorous, you're beautiful."

"Mmh." Zera remained silent. Jaibo grabbed his chin, staring into his glassy, pleasure-drunk eyes. 

"We haven't even started yet! You're so premature!"

He twisted his toe into the ground, before slipping it into Zera's stomach. The highest speed, one moment it was here, then it was there. His face burst forth with spit, snot, tears, like liquid fireworks. His teeth gritted together, legs shaking violently.

Jaibo's legs felt weak. "Oh, Zera." His other leg collided with a valley beneath Zera's ribs, sending bile to his lips, dribbling between his teeth. "Oh my word!"

"Jaibo..."

His expression was glorious, oh poor Zera. He was sweating and crying and red-faced. 

"I want to stick my dick in it."

"Then do it."

Jaibo squealed, pulling his pants down. He couldn't say no to Zera. His knee connected with Zera's tummy, freeing the stinky, smelly sludge from his throat and getting it on Jaibo's leg. 

It bruises and blisters as he pisses down Zera's throat.

This? This is true love.


End file.
